The Power of Love
by JustAnotherFanFicWriter901
Summary: A collection of one-shots: Featuring Naya Rivera Dorsey and Ryan Dorsey. Don't read if you don't like the couple together.


RAINY DAY AT THE DORSEY'S

It was a rainy day in LA. Today started like any other, Naya woke up to her alarm clock blearing in her ear. With a groan she sat up in bed, she turned her head and noticed that Ryan wasn't in bed with her. Confused she got out of bed and walked towards the couple's bedroom door. After stumbling down the stairs she noticed the kitchen light on, so she went to investigate. In the kitchen Ryan was sitting on one of the bar stools in only PJ pants.

Naya leant on the door frame admiring her husband's athletic physique. His arms were so muscular, Naya couldn't help her wondering eyes. Her thoughts went back to the night before, where he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Unable to help the smirk that appeared on her face, Naya failed to notice that she had gained her husband's attention.

"Morning baby, what are you so smug about?" Ryan said in a rough voice. This instantly broke Naya out of her erotic daydream. Ryan; of course knew what Naya was thinking about, however he loves teasing her.

Naya walked into the space behind Ryan's legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh…like you don't know" Naya replied back. Ryan laughed out loud, thus causing Naya to laugh too. Ryan slid his arms around Naya's slim waist, and pulled her so she was pressed against him. Removing one arm he brought his hand to Naya's chin, lifting it he brought his lips to hers. Sighing against her lips, Ryan removed his hand placed it back on her waist.

Naya loved feeling Ryan's lips on hers. In time the kiss ended, leaving both of them breathless.

"So how did you sleep babe?" Ryan asked, while getting up to make Naya her morning coffee.

"I slept well, I always do" Naya replied. She was known for being a heavy sleeper and she could pretty much sleep anywhere.

"I know you do, the sounds that were coming from you this morning proved as much" Ryan said while smiling.

"Hey, no need to get personal babe" Naya replied while laughing. This is a regular occurrence in the Dorsey's household, both Naya and Ryan loved teasing and testing each other. However they both know their boundaries and would never intentionally over step them.

Laughing Ryan turned to get Naya's cup from the coffee machine. Walking over to where Naya was sitting, he put down her cup and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He then went to sit on the chair next to her, as he sat there reading the morning newspaper. He could feel eyes boring into the side of his head, turning his head he noticed Naya looking at him with his favourite look ever. Ryan loved when Naya smiled, whether that be at him or just in general.

"You okay beautiful?" Ryan questioned, while placing his large fingers to interlock with Naya's much smaller ones.

Naya nodded, and began rubbing her thumb on the side of Ryan's hand. "Yeah I'm fine, just really happy" Naya replied bashfully.

Ryan's smile was so big when he heard this, after the year Naya had his main aim was to make her happy.

"I'm glad you're happy Nay, that's all I want, is for you to be happy" Ryan said while lighting squeezing her hand.

"I am Ry, you make me happy. I love you" Naya replied, she then leaned over and kissed Ryan sweetly on the lips to empathize her point.

Ryan reacted straight away to the kiss and began to kiss her sweetly back. Ryan got off his chair and motioned for Naya to get off hers and hold his hand. Naya did so without a second thought.

With Naya's hand in his, Ryan directed them both into the lounge where a big couch was situated. Ryan sat down first then pulled Naya onto his lap. Naya giggled when Ryan pulled her down, now situated on his lap she turned her head to face Ryan's. Ryan smiled at her then put his hands onto Naya's now prominent cheeks.

Bringing her face closer to his, Ryan connected his lips with hers and they began and intense make out session.

A while later, Naya and Ryan were still on the couch together watching a West Virginia Mountaineer's game. Naya hand was situated on the back of Ryan's head, her finger buried in his hair. Occasionally scratching his scalp and pulling on his baby curls that were starting to appear.

"I love how fast your hair is growing back" Naya said while lightly running her fingers through the soft, brown locks.

"It's only because you now have something to hold onto" Ryan joked while rubbing his palm on Naya's thigh. Laughing loudly when Naya slapped him on the back of his head.

"You dick. You think you're so funny, don't you Mr Dorsey?" Naya asked with a smirk on her face, she loves it when she and Ryan would joke around. They were so compatible in every way, they both loved to joke around and be stupid. She couldn't have found a more perfect person to spend the rest of her life with.

"Well I do try" Ryan replied through a laugh. Naya still hadn't stopped playing with Ryan's hair. She really did love his long hair, for both the reason Ryan gave and others.

Sometime into the late afternoon, Naya had just finished making her homemade tomato and basil soup with turkey Panini's for her and Ryan, she had also made a homemade Pumpkin Pie for afters. Ryan walked down the stairs to every smell possible attacking is senses.

Walking into the kitchen, Ryan couldn't help but announce his appreciation for the food Naya had slaved over the oven to cook.

"Dammn baby, this looks so good. It's defiantly Instagram worthy." Ryan said while dipping his finger into his soup. He brought it up to his mouth and sucked the hot liquid off.

Naya was watching this exchange and couldn't help the tightening in stomach. God he is so unbelievably sexy she thought while trying to busy herself by taking pictures of the food she made.

Ryan knew the effect he was having on Naya, so all he said was "Thanks for this baby, it's a rainy day food at the Dorsey's huh?"

Laughing to himself, Naya put up her two pictures of the food. After doing so she put her phone into the pocket of her jogging bottoms. Picking up her food she followed Ryan to the lounge, after sitting down she began to dig into her soup.

Later on, Ryan is tiding up in the Kitchen when Naya walks in. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist. Ryan turns in her arms and runs his fingers through her hair, he watches as Naya closes her eyes at the feeling of his fingers scratching at back of her neck. Leaning down, Ryan placed a kiss to Naya forehead, her nose, then his kissed both of her chubby cheeks before planting his lips onto her full ones.

Breaking the kiss, Ryan looked into Naya's eyes and smiled at the sight of them darkening. He could see that Naya was very aroused by what had just been happening. So he took her hand into his and said "I love you so much, Mrs Dorsey".

Naya smiled and replied "I love you too, Mr Dorsey". She then proceeded to pull on his hand, leading him out of the kitchen towards the stairs. As they were making their way up the stairs, Ryan turned to see that Lucy and Emmy were waiting at the bottom.

Laughing to himself, he said "Girls stay". Turning back round he noticed Naya staring at him hungrily, while biting onto her bottom lip.

Pushing himself so that his crotch was nestled into Naya's ass, he heard Naya moaned lightly. Leaning down to put his mouth by her ear, he gently bit the bottom of Naya's ear lobe then whispered " I think I definitely have some thanking to do, and it might take a while" Ryan said while lightly kissing up and down Naya's tanned neck.

Naya moaned loudly and lead them both into their bedroom. Let's just say they wasn't to be seen until a couple hours later.

Guys, I hope you like it! I'm going to try and do Dorsvera one shots every day! So please review and follow!


End file.
